a mi querida amiga
by Aiiri
Summary: porqué,cuando los trenes dejaron de pasar hace mucho tiempo,ella siempre espera el último tren,esperando a aquella persona que sin saberlo siempre ha estado tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos..mundo alterno un poco de kanamexyuuki
1. Estación de tren

buenas! soy airi-san! no soy nueva llevo harto tiempo aquí pero esta es la segunda historia que subo y aun soy principiante en el tema ^^U, bueno iré al grano vampire knight no me pertenece si no a matsuri hino yo solo tome prestados los personajes sin fines de lucro XD, este es un kanamexyuuki y esop acepto todo menos insultos (quien los acepta O.O) si no les gusta el fic pueden tirarme tomates onegai no tan duros ya he sufrido muchas contusiones U.U, arigatou por los que me escribieron en mi fic anterior me hicieron de gran ayuda ^^! sin mas que decir los dejo leer

* * *

><p>Tal vez Tokio sea una de las ciudades mas grandes de Japón, pero a los limites de ésta en una pequeña parte de la ciudad casi olvidada existía un pueblo donde la nostalgia se respiraba y la tranquilidad y carencia de aquellos muros grises que tapaban esa ciudad, hacía de este pueblo ser especial, no para las personas encerradas en su mundo lleno de tecnologías pero si era especial para aquellas que abrían los ojos a no más por presenciar la escondida del sol. El pueblo no era muy conocido pero se destacaba por su estaciones de trenes el pueblo estaba lleno de ellas y eso en su época lo hacia muy habitado, pero la llegada de los automóviles acabo con estos dejando los trenes y sus estaciones en el olvido y junto con ellos el pueblo.<p>

Diciembre 12 ,18:30

Un chico alto, pelo castaño oscuro y ojos de igual color caminaba con un aire solitario por aquellas que antes eran las vías del tren. Las vías lo guiaban para la estación más pequeña y abandonada de ese pueblo, siempre iba a aquel lugar después de un arduo día de clases.

Le gustaba ese lugar su tranquilidad era lo que mas le atraía, ese día iba un poco mas tarde de lo habitual encontrando en el asiento que era para que las personas esperaran el tren pasar, una chica de estatura media, pelo hasta los hombros del mismo color que el del chico pero un poco mas claro y grandes ojos del mismo color que su cabello, la chica sentada con un pequeño cuaderno en sus piernas leía muy concentradamente. Él por su parte se sorprendió de verla allí, no creyó que había mas gente que le gustara estar en un lugar así , él pensaba que era el único, así que dispuesto ha hablarle se acerco a la muchacha pero teniendo una distancia considerable, le dijo.

-aquí ya no pasan los trenes-

-eh?-la chica ladeo la cabeza para verlo, estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que no se dio cuenta que había alguien mas aparte de ella-pero que dices, aún falta el último tren-

-¿Qué?-estaba confundido por la respuesta de la castaña ya que los trenes hace más o menos 10 años dejaron de andar

- el tren de las 18:00

- pero ya son las 18:45-decía éste mirando su reloj que se ubicaba en su muñeca derecha

-lo que pasa es que se retrasó-

Haciéndole caso omiso a la extraña actitud de la chica decide sentarse a su lado sin sobrellevar la distancia que mantenían.

-¿te gusta estar aquí?

-solo estoy esperando a alguien pero por culpa del tren se está tardando mucho en llegar, se suponía que iba a tomar el tren de las 18:00 y tu?

-are?

-¿esperas ha alguien?

-no, yo solo vengo porque me gusta-

-ya veo-

-….

-creo que es hora de irme-decía la castaña levantándose –al parecer hoy tampoco llegara el tren y además creo que te molesto-al no recibir respuesta se dispone a marcharse

-no me molestas-dijo de repente

-entonces ¿puedo estar aquí mañana?

-¿Qué dices?-

-vendrás mañana es aburrido estar esperando sola –

-yo siempre vengo después de la escuela-

-pues entonces nos vemos- y se va, él se le queda mirando hasta que se le hace invisible a su vista

-bueno es hora de que yo me vaya también- y dicho esto se levanta y camina nuevamente por la vías del tren devolviéndose por donde vino

Diciembre 13, 18:15

-hola-le saludó

-…- al silencio de la chica éste extrañado le pregunto

-¿estas bien?

-¿nos hemos visto antes?

-ayer hablamos un poco

-claro, lo siento

-sigues esperando el tren verdad-se sentó al lado de ella, esta vez acortando un poco la distancia que tenían pero aun no seguía estando cerca de ella.

-así es-

-¿siempre lo esperas?

-si no lo hago, la persona que espero, cuando llegue no me verá y se irá-

-no creo que hoy pase el tren-

-talvez, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde-

-supongo que tienes razón-decía mirando el cielo y pasando sus brazos sobre su cabeza

-¿también esperas a alguien?

-no, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-¿acaso no lo estas haciendo?

-¿a quien esperas?

-a mi hermano

-tu hermano….

-ahora me toca a mi-le dijo la chica

-¿que cosa?

-preguntarte-^^

-esta bien-sonrió-que quieres saber

-tu nombre

-kaname kuran

-kuran-san…

-y el tuyo

-yuuki cross

-es un lindo nombre

-arigatou-^^

-¿me vas ha seguir preguntando?

-sip-

-y bien

-este…. ¿puedes ser mi amigo?, si no, lo comprenderé yo…

-por supuesto me encantaría ser tu amigo-

-de verdad-empezaron a asomarse las lágrimas a los ojos de yuuki-¡muchas gracias!-decía mientras hacia una reverencia

-¿estas bien?, ¿Por qué lloras?-kaname estaba preocupado por el repentino llanto de la castaña

-descuida estoy bien- le contesto secándose las lagrimas-al parecer tenias razón kuran-san el tren no paso hoy

-yuuki…

-es hora de irme, fue un gusto conocerte kuran-san-

-solo dime kaname después de todo somos amigos no-

-esta bien k-kaname-

-nos vemos mañana yuuki

-claro, nos vemos- y yuuki se fue, kaname también se dio la vuelta y se marchó

-¡KANAMEEEE!

-are?-se volteo a ver a yuuki que la gritaba desde arriba de una roca

-¡CREES QUE EL TREN PASE MAÑANA!

-¡QUIEN SABE!-le respondió éste pero kaname sabia muy bien que el tren que tanto anhelaba la chica nunca llegaría.

* * *

><p>nyan! bien eso es todo, el primer capitulo claro ^^ perdón por lastimar sus ojos con esta historia, como se habrán dado cuenta soy muy mala en las descripciones creo que es lo que mas me cuesta U.U, ya subire el segundo bueno si no quieren seguir leyendolo no lo hagan<p>

lo subiré igual, no me gusta dejar una historia inconclusa dejen reviews si es que quieren si no mandenme al infierno ^^

ARIGATOU POR SU PACIENCIA Y DETENERSE A LEER ESTE FIC! REALMENTE ME ESFUERZO PARA MEJORAR MI ESCRITURA!

HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!


	2. frágil memoria, frágil corazón

_**wolas! perdón la tardanza pero aqui esta la segunda parte de esta historia! ettooo como decirlo esta historia fue una inspiracion mia despues de que vi el primer cap de ef tales of memories creo que haci se llama O.o pero llegue hasta el primero porque me dio flojera verlo XD, wenuuuu como siempre vampire knight no me pertenece a no ser que viaje a japon y soborne a matsuri hino pero como eso va a pasar sigue siendo de ella. **_

_**espero les guste! ^^ **_

* * *

><p>Pasaron varios días desde el encuentro de kaname y yuuki, aunque para ésta última siempre era un encuentro nuevo, esto lo había notado el castaño preguntándose el porque cada vez que lo veía la chica le costaba trabajo recordarlo, así que sin mas rodeos se decidió preguntarle.<p>

Diciembre 22, 18:45

-yuuki…-le llamo

-si ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la chica ladeando la cabeza

-¿porque te cuesta recordarme cada vez que nos vemos?-le dijo con una voz fría haciendo que la chica se estremeciera

-es por…-yuuki estaba incomoda con la pregunta de kaname sabia que un día tendría que preguntárselo, pero no se sentía preparada para decírselo.

-¿porqué?-insistió sintiendo la incomodes de yuuki, pero él quería saberlo

-por que yo… yo no puedo recordar nada después de 22 horas-dijo al fin sintiendo que las lagrimas desbordaban de sus ojos-tengo memoria de corto plazo y por eso llevo conmigo este cuaderno para escribir todo lo que hice en el día antes de que se me olvide, así lo leo día a día para saber que fue lo que hice, si tuve un mal día o lo disfrute y también para saber como vivo-yuuki lloraba, pero no de tristeza si no de frustración. Hace tiempo que dejo de sentir lastima por ella, ahora sentía solo frustración por no ser capaz de recordar, de que pudo haberlo tenido todo, pero ahora solo tenia ese cuaderno al que se aferraba porque sin el su vida no tendría sentido, ni si quiera podría recordar que tiene una enfermedad que la hace olvidarse de todo.

Kaname por su parte, no se impresionó por la repuesta de la chica en si, lo que si lo hizo fue la forma en que ella lo dijo, la forma en que como a través de las palabras se podía sentir ese sentimiento que la invadía. Kaname nunca se había arrepentido de nada pero esta era la primera vez que lo hacia.

-lo siento-

-no te disculpes, era obvio que lo preguntaras-decía con un semblante perdido

-yuuki... yo-pero la chica le interrumpió

-además si somos amigos no debe haber engaños entre nosotros-sonrío-gracias, gracias por ser mi más querido amigo-

-el que debe darte las gracias soy yo por dejarme estar al lado de una persona tan linda como tu-le devolvió la sonrisa

-n-no digas eso-decía la castaña sonrojándose

-¿quieres salir conmigo en noche buena?-

-¿sa-salir?, así ¿como una cita?-yuuki se sonrojo aun más por la inesperada pregunta del mayor

-si quieres llamarlo así-

-de acuerdo!-dijo emocionada-bueno ya es hora de irme-

-está bien-le contesto viéndola con ternura

-ne kaname-le dio la espalda

-dime-

-El tren nunca vendrá verdad-

-no, Pero tu ya lo sabias no es así-

-claro, en cuanto llego a esta vieja estación se que los trenes dejaron de funcionar hace tiempo, solo que no me gusta recordarlo por eso nunca lo he escrito-decía yuuki volteándose para mirarlo

-¿porque no te gusta recordarlo?-

-por que si lo hago sabre que mi hermano nunca llegará-

-talvez estés equivocada-dijo kaname en voz baja y ocultando su mirada

-¿dijiste algo?-

-nada-sonrió

-bien me voy, nos veremos mañana ¿verdad?-

-por supuesto-

-entonces-yuuki se acerco a kaname y le dio un beso en la mejilla-hasta luego-y se fue

-adiós yuuki- kaname la miraba como se iba mientras posaba su mano en su mejilla besada y el también se fue, pensando en lo feliz que estaba por haberse encontrado con ella y en como cambio su monótona vida después de aquel hermoso y afortunado encuentro, bueno eso era lo que creía el.

Ya paso un día de la vez que kaname invito a yuuki a salir y también de que esta le confesara de su enfermedad. Ahora ansiosa yuuki esperaba la llegada del castaño en aquella vieja estación donde había empezado todo.

Diciembre 24, 18:52

-yuuki-

La chica se volteo al llamado y vio a kaname que aunque vestía de una forma casual se veía elegante

-¿estás lista?-le dijo tendiéndole la mano

Yuuki vio la mano dudando si dársela o no, pero opto por dársela-si vamos-aunque había una suave nevada y el ambiente estaba helado la mano de kaname se sentía calida. No sabia porque pero el calor que emanaba de ella, la hacia sentir un sentimiento nostálgico

-¿sucede algo?-le pregunto el castaño

-no nada-respondía con una sonrisa

-¿has celebrado la navidad?-

-realmente no lo sé si cuando era pequeña, pero ahora no-

-entonces esta será nuestra primera navidad-

-¿nunca la has celebrado?-pregunto un poco sorprendida

-antes con mi familia, pero cuando mis padres murieron no tenia ha nadie con quien celebrarla así que deje de hacerlo-

-ya veo-

-pero ahora te tengo a ti-le sonrió dulcemente

-ka...name-se sonrojo-acaso ¿soy tan importante?

-claro que si!, eres mi mas querida amiga después de todo-

La chica no entendía por qué cuando estaba al lado de kaname su corazón se aceleraba y no podía ni hablar.

-bien llegamos-

-esto ¿Dónde estamos?-

-en la ciudad de Tokio, donde vivimos no hay nada así que te traje aquí-

-wau! Si que es grande-la castaña miraba por todos lados la enorme ciudad que estaba repleta de adornos y luces navideñas

-y?

-eh? Que cosa-

-¿donde quieres ir primero?

-bu-bueno, yo no se realmente donde…-agacho la cabeza un poco avergonzada

-que te parece si vamos a comer, ya van hacer las ocho-decía kaname viendo su reloj

-esta bien!-^^

Y así comenzó la "cita" de kaname y yuuki. Primero fueron a cenar luego dieron a dar una vuelta por el parque, se detuvieron para escuchar a unos niños pequeños cantar villancicos y yuuki también se les unió aunque no se sabía la letra. Causando risas entre ellos, después fueron a un karaoke ya que a la castaña le llamo mucho la atención y finalmente se dirigieron hacia el centro de la ciudad para ver el gigante árbol navideño.

-kyaaa! ¡Es muy grande y lindo!-dijo la chica emocionada

-si es verdad-kaname la miraba como daba vueltas con los brazos extendidos de bajo de la nieve que caía-yuuki-le llamo.

-sip-

-¿Qué quieres de regalo de navidad?-

-eh? No tienes que darme nada, la he pasado muy bien hoy, fue la mejor navidad que he tenido en mi vida y no la quiero olvidar nunca-decía yuuki juntando sus manos sobre su pecho y cerrando sus ojos-a decir verdad… si quiero algo-le miro

-¿y que cosa es?-

Yuuki le tomo las manos, las de ellas temblaban-por favor…-su voz se quebró-por favor ¡nunca te vayas!-yuuki lloraba-no me abandones… por favor-

Kaname no respondió solo la abrazo, la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello, esa chica lo hacia sentir muchas cosas, desde ternura, tristeza hasta no querer dejarla ir y protegerla.

Ella le correspondía el abrazo hace tiempo que no sentía el calor de otra persona junto a ella. Estaba feliz no le importaba nada solo quería estar así para siempre.

-kaname… yo-derepente su vista se nublo y al cabo de unos segundos todo se oscureció

-¡yuuki!-la castaña se había desmayado en los brazos del chico

Kaname la llevo rápidamente al hospital mas cercano, llevándola ha urgencias. Habían pasado unas cuantas horas y el seguía esperando en la sala hasta que finalmente apareció el doctor.

-como está,¿puedo verla?-kaname estaba nervioso, intranquilo, nunca se había sentido así.

-perdone usted es…

-un amigo, pero doctor por favor, dígame como se encuentra-

-ah-suspiró-no son unas buenas noticias, para nada lo son-

-que quiere decir-el castaño trataba de parecer calmado pero no podía.

-ella esta en una situación muy critica, tiene su corazón muy grande y…-se pauso

-vamos maldición que le va ha suceder-

-si no encontramos un transplante luego, ella va a morir-

Fue como un balde de agua fría para kaname, simplemente no podía creerlo o solo no quería-me disculpa debo hacer algo-dijo fríamente ocultando su rostro con su flequillo.

-se encuentra bien-pregunto preocupado el doctor

-sí descuide,solo voy a buscar un corazón, no tardare-y dicho esto kaname se marcho de la sala.

* * *

><p><strong><em>y eso fue todo por hoy! el próximo capitulo sera el final<em>**

**_se que no se me da mucho la narración pero que puedo decir amo escribir! bien sin gastarles mas tiempo les agradezco por pasar a leer y si saben de la existencia de un fic similar a este por favor les pido que me avisen no quiero ser acusada de plagio ^^U _**

**_dejen reviews si quieren claro o simplemente mandenme al diablo _**

**_HASTA LA PROXIMA! _**


	3. Sin ti

_**bien he vuelto después de tanto tiempo. la razón porque no actualizaba era porque no me acordaba de mi contraseña y mi orgullo no me dejaba aceptarle y restablecerla de nuevo pero al final tuvo que hacerlo ^^U, bueno sin mas que decir solo que perdonen mi tardanza les dejo el ultimo capitulo de este fic esperando que les guste y si no ya saben que hacer XD. vampire knight no me pertenece es de matsuri hino.**_

_** este es un song fic la canción es de Busted y se llama without you (sin ti) me pareció linda ^^, wenuu eso los dejo leer.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>La forma en la que siempre<strong>_

_** Me haces mirarte**_

Diciembre 25, 11:25

Yuuki lentamente abrió los ojos, su visión era borrosa y se sentía mareada. Se sentó con dificultad pero pudo ver claramente esta vez que se encontraba aparentemente en una sala de algún hospital, no recordaba lo que había pasado y como había llegado ahí, estaba confundida no había nadie junto a ella para preguntarle lo que ocurrió.

_** Y todas las cosas**_

_** Inocentes que decías**_

De repente abrieron la puerta y entro una enfermera, esta se sorprendió al ver a la chica despierta y sonriéndole se le acerco.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto mientras revisaba el suero

-yo... ¿que me paso?-yuuki se sentía muy intranquila, algo le decía que estaba olvidando algo muy importante

-tuviste un paro cardiaco y tuvimos que hacerte un transplante-decía sin dejar de sonreír y mirándola compasivamente

-¡¿Qué?-abrió los ojos impresionada por su propio estado.

_** La manera en que todo**_

_** Te rodeaba**_

-tienes mucha suerte, unos minutos más y no hubiéramos sido capaz de salvarte

-pero aun así ¿por que no puedo recordar?

-tranquila, sufres de memoria de corto plazo, es normal que no recuerdes-la enfermera abrió las cortinas y los rayos incandescentes del sol entraron por la ventana.

-¿memoria de corto plazo?, ¿por que?-estaba asustada, esa sensación en el pecho no la dejaba tranquila

-creo que eso te lo debe responder el doctor-sonrió-lo llamare para que vea tu estado y le puedas hacer todas las preguntas que tengas. ¿Esta bien?-yuuki asintió y la enfermera desapareció tras la puerta.

_**Y todas las lagrimas **_

_** Que parecían hacer**_

Que era eso tan importante que tenia que recordar, ¿por que se sentía tan vacía? Algo le faltaba pero lo podía sentir cerca...demasiado cerca.

-¿Yuuki-chan? –un hombre viejo con delantal blanco entro a la sala cerrando la puerta detrás de él-soy el doctor nakamura, es un verdadero alivio ver que ya estas despierta-le sonrió sentándose en la silla que estaba junto a la camilla. Tenia una voz débil y sus manos temblaban un poco-no te ves muy tranquila, ¿sucede algo pequeña?

-¿Por qué no puedo recordar?, hay una sensación en mi pecho que me dice que estoy olvidando algo muy importante-decía poniendo su mano contra su pecho

-ah-suspiro-algunos pacientes sufren de memoria de corto plazo por algún daño que recibió su cerebro, un golpe o talvez un abuso de drogas, aunque este no es tu caso

-pero...-yuuki se oía preocupada

-pero la perdida de memoria también puede ser un mecanismo de defensa

-¿un mecanismo de defensa?, ¿para que?

-para evitar recordar eventos destructivos emocional y mentalmente, este mecanismo trata de borrar todo aquello que este relacionado con dicho evento, en tu caso no puedes recordar nada durante 22 horas y eso es porque tú no te permites hacerlo

-entonces ¿yo misma me provoco la perdida de memoria?

-digamos que lo haces inconcientemente-el medico vio como yuuki bajo la mirada deprimida-te podemos a ayudar a curarte-yuuki subió la mirada esperanzada-pero todo depende de ti

-pondré todo mi esfuerzo así que por favor, yo ya no quiero olvidar las cosas importantes, yo...-las lagrimas se asomaron-yo... ¡quiero recordarlo!-la castaña no entendía porque dijo eso ultimo

-¿recordar a quien?-le pregunto el doctor intrigado

-yo...-miro sus manos que se aferraban fuertemente a las sabanas mientras algunas gotas caían sobre ellas-no... No lo se, pero es importante lo siento dentro de mi.

_**Pero me estoy enamorando...**_

_** No hay nada que decir**_

-yuuki-chan no te agites tanto-se levanto-cuando estés mas serena y tranquila contigo misma debo enseñarte algo, así que descansa-y dicho esto el doctor dejo la habitación

La castaña se volvió a acostar y mirando hacia el techo "_solo quiero volver a recordar, quiero recordarte"_. Pensando en esto yuuki cerró los ojos y todo volvió a ser negro.

_** Y no puedo huir de esto...**_

_** No desde mi interior y entonces...**_

Una pequeña niña de pelo y ojos castaños se encontraba en la estación de trenes de aquel pequeño pueblo

-Yuuki-le decía una mujer parecida a la pequeña pero con el pelo ondulado-ayuda a tu abuela en todo, ¿si?

-pero yo quiero ir con ustedes-dijo yuuki con los ojos llorosos

-Yuuki-un joven de pelo castaño oscuro se agacho a la altura de la niña-solo será por un corto tiempo

-nii-san-las lagrimas corrían por su pequeño rostro

-no llores-le sonrío dulcemente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza-volveremos en el ultimo tren, en el de las 18:00

-¿enserio, volverás por mi?-le pregunto dudosa

-claro-sonrío-hasta ese entonces, ¿me esperaras?

-¡sii!-asintió alegre-te esperare

-bien ya debemos irnos-y el chico le beso la frente-adiós yuuki

_**No puedo respirar**_

_** Sin ti**_

-yuuki-chan-le llamo el doctor haciendo que esta abriera poco a poco los ojos

-doctor...-decía yuuki aun adormilada

-¿ya te sientes mejor?

-si eso creo-sonrío

-entonces, ¿quieres dar un paseo conmigo?

_** No puedo respirar**_

_** Sin ti**_

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto la chica mirando curiosa el sobre que le entrego el doctor

-te lo dejo un joven antes de irse-decía el doctor nakamura mirándola con tristeza

-¿un...joven?

-era un buen amigo tuyo, ¿Por qué no lo lees?-le sugirió el anciano-después de todo es para ti

_**No puedo respirar**_

_** Sin ti**_

Yuuki abrió los ojos impactada no podía creer lo que leía, las lagrimas no tardaron en salir como tampoco tardaron los recuerdos que decía aquella carta.

-¿por...por que?-sus manos temblaban y la tristeza la inundaba.

_** Sin ti, sin ti**_

_** Sin ti**_

_Yuuki, perdóname por hacer tan larga la espera pero cuando te vi no pude evitar pensar que me odiabas y por eso trataste de olvidarme, te prometí que volvería por ti aquella vez que tal vez no recuerdes. Pero la razón por la que no volví fue por que en el tren en el que íbamos tuvo un problema con los rieles y se volcó, muy pocos sobrevivieron y entre esas personas estaba yo aunque nuestros padres no tuvieron la misma suerte._

_**La manera que yo nunca pensé**_

_** En salir de este lugar**_

-mentira... ¡no puede ser verdad!-yuuki lloraba desconsoladamente, ella recordaba todo, cada palabra escrita en la carta la recordaba, el día en que sus padres y su querido hermano se marcharon y el día en que se entero del accidente diciéndole que no había sobrevivientes, para yuuki fue tan grande el shock que ella recibió que quiso olvidarlo todo, no quería recordar aquel cruel accidente.

_**La forma en que hiciste que**_

_** Pareciera tan real**_

_Cuando me entere de tu enfermedad me sentí culpable al pensar que me odiabas y solo era porque no podías, te quería decir quien era yo pero tenia miedo de lastimarte, de hacerte mas daño del que te hice. Por eso me convertí en tu amigo, he de confesar que era doloroso que no me recordaras pero solo con estar a tu lado era suficiente para mi._

_** Porque tú tenías confianza**_

_** Y eras tan compresiva**_

-yuuki-chan-trato de consolarla el doctor

-¿Por qué fui tan entupida?, ¿Por qué me quise olvidar de él?

-no fue tu culpa yuuki-chan

_**Y todo lo que yo necesitaba**_

_** Era...esto**_

_Todo el tiempo que pase contigo fue único y en el día de la noche buena cuando te veía sonreír, decidí que me quedaría junto a ti para siempre. No sabes el terror que sentí cuando te desmayaste en mis brazos, sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba._

_**Pero ahora me estoy enamorando**_

_** No hay nada que decir**_

-doctor...-yuuki estaba un poco mas tranquila

-dime pequeña-el doctor nakamura comprendía la tristeza de la chica y quien no al recibir tal noticia

-¿Dónde esta?-preguntaba dolida

-¿quieres ir a verlo?

-si...

_** Y no puedo huir de esto**_

_** No desde mi interior y entonces**_

_Como te debía tanto y no quería perderte por ningún motivo, tome la decisión mas difícil de mi vida, porque eras tu y solo tu, quise entregarte lo mas valioso que tengo, ya que si no lo hacia me arrepentiría toda mi vida. Yuuki este es mi regalo de navidad por favor cuídalo como si fuera tuyo, cuida mucho mi...corazón._

_**Porque no puedo respirar**_

_** Sin ti**_

Yuuki cayo de rodillas sobre la tumba de aquel joven que le dio su corazón, eran inevitables las lagrimas después de todo ella no era fuerte.

-ka...name-sollozaba el nombre del dueño de la Tumba, el nombre de su amado hermano y de su mejor amigo-lo cuidare...por ti, ¡te lo prometo!-cerro los ojos con fuerza.

_**No puedo respirar**_

_** Sin ti**_

_No estés triste porque yo también lo estaré ya que ahora mi corazón es tu corazón, así que no llores siempre estaré a tu lado. Quiero pedirte un ultimo favor, atesora esta carta ya que esta dedicada a ti, a mi hermosa y amada hermana y también..._

_**No puedo respirar**_

_** Sin ti**_

_Esta dedicada a una querida amiga._

_Hasta siempre yuuki._

_ Atte._

_ Kaname Kuran._

_**Sin ti, sin ti**_

_** Sin ti**_

-nii-san...

-yuuki-chan-el doctor se agacho junto a ella-vamos necesitas calmarte

-nii-san, gracias-la castaña puso su mano en el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón-esta bien... tratare de ser fuerte y no llorar solo para que no estés triste, solo por ti dejare de llorar.

-yuuki-chan, ¿estas bien?-le pregunto el anciano preocupado

-si-se seco las lágrimas y le dio una sonrisa triste-estoy bien

_**¿Cómo puedo dejarte ir de esta manera?**_

_** Sin ti no soy nada**_

Diciembre 28, 18:00

Yuuki se encontraba mirando a través del gran ventanal, era un día nublado.

-ah-suspiro-el tren nunca volverá verdad-hablo esperando a que alguien le respondiera pero nadie estaba ahí-bueno realmente no importa si ya no vuelve. La chica dirigió su mirada a la pequeña mesa que tenia junto a su cama donde se encontraba el libro donde anotaba todo lo que hacia en el día para poder recordarlo, pero ya no le era muy útil ahora podía recordar todo, no se olvidaba de nada; cuando la chica abrió el libro un sobre cayo de esta, era la carta de su querido hermano. La chica se le quedo mirando por un rato.

_**Y ahora veo cosas en estos recuerdos**_

_** Solo para verte**_

-hasta siempre nii-san-yuuki sonrío y guardo el sobre dentro del libro. Cerro los ojos lentamente estaba cansada pero estaba tranquila ya que al despertar podrá recordar todo y nunca mas volverá a olvidar las cosas valiosas de su alrededor y mucho menos olvidara a su amado hermano y más querido amigo.

_**Otra vez...**_

_** Fin**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>bien eso es todo! de antemano gracias por leer, nos veremos en otro fic ^^, hasta entonces<strong>_

_**bye! **_


End file.
